Contigo
by Mizu-Kumi
Summary: El sabía que si ella venia la mataría, pero eso a ella no le importaba, solo quería verlo feliz y parece que al fin lo conseguiría - ¿crees que yo pueda cambiar?-Todos pueden cambiar Fleet – Susurro ella


Nada mas doloroso que ser rechazado, el lo entendía perfectamente. Auque nació de los deseos negativos, el también se volvió un alma pensante con sentimientos que muy difícilmente mostraba, era un psicópata.

El mundo lo alejaba, sus manos estaban machadas de sangre inocente y parecía que la locura lo había desbordado, tanto que casi mata a la mujer que se suponía que el amaba. Se volvió inestable psicológicamente, aunque podría decirse que desde un principio fue así, nació de una inestabilidad provocada por las esmeraldas ¿Qué más se podía esperar?

Fue encerrado en el abismo espacio-temporal, así nadie lo liberaría, siempre estaría solo, sumergido en su locura cada vez peor por culpa de la soledad, tristeza y culpa que sentía. ¿Por qué el no podía ser el bueno? ¿Por qué el no era su otro yo? ¿Por que no podía ser libre e independiente como todos? Le frustraba saber que sin el erizo azul el no existiría y que si aquel desaparecía, probablemente el también. Pero con decir probable es un 10% de posibilidades, el era un entidad hecha de una energía ilimitada e inmortal, hecha de los deseos oscuros y ocultos de un corazón noble…

Estaba flotado en medio de ese paraíso oscuro en donde solo su cuerpo se veía brillar con ese intenso dorado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados como si durmiese pero en realidad quería relajarse… auque tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

De vez en cuento se abrían ventanas espacio-temporales que eran como pantallas de televisor, dando a ver que ocurría en el exterior, por ello no se aburría del todo, pero se frustraba al verla a ella con el, se veía tan feliz… por lo menos eso lograba calmarlo, verla sofreír…

¿Fleet?- Llamo una voz femenina

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo este con fastidio aun con los ojos cerrados

-Solo quiero saber como estas- La joven se sentó a su lado, el pudo sentirlo, después de todo, esa calida sensación de su cuerpo el la conocía muy bien

-Vete Mizu, este lugar no es para alguien como tu-

-Antes me atacabas ¿Ahora te preocupas por mi?- Ironizo ella

-Eso no es tu problema- Le dio la espalda aun manteniendo sus ojos cerrados

Fleet… Te sacare de aquí si me permites ayudarte…- Susurro ella

-¡¿Es que no entiendes que nadie pude ayudarme!?- Grito el -¡¿No entiendes que estoy condenado!? – Una sonrisa torcida se formo en su rostro para luego tomar a la chica del cuello y alzarla mientras el se ponía de pie -¡Maldita sea! ¡Entiende de una jodida vez! ¡Debería matarte! ¡Yo…- Pero callo en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

La soltó al ver su rostro cambiar de colores, ella empezó a toser con desespero intentando tomar aire. El la miro horrorizado por su acción, otra vez lo había hecho

-Vete, Mizu- Hablo firme para luego darle la espalda intentando ocultar las lágrimas que estaban empezando a asomarse, lágrimas de frustración y culpa

-No… m-me iré Fleet- Dijo ella con una sonrisa

¡¿Por qué demonios no entiendes!? ¡Soy dañino para ti! ¡Un día de estos voy acabar matándote! – Grito el volteándose a verla mientras estaba sumergido en lagrimas. El no quería hacerle daño a su amiga… su única amiga

-Fleet…- Vio como el erizo callo de rodillas al suelo, tapándose los ojos con una mano mientras afincaba la otra en el suelo –Fleet, se que te sientes solo aquí…-

Entonces una siniestra y perturbadora risa salio de la boca del erizo dorado

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡¿Yo sentirme solo!? ¡¿Eres estupida!? ¡Yo jamás me he sentido solo! ¡Yo jamás…! Jamás…- El erizo empezó a temblar

La felina crema y chocolate le miro, se acerco a el arrodillándose en frente y puso su mano en la mejilla izquierda del erizo, para luego hacerlo levantar la vista. El la miro sorprendido y pudo ver la expresión de dolor que ella reflejaba, el sabía que había sido su culpa.

-Fleet- Susurro la eriza para besar sus lagrimas con ternura, el erizo solo se limito a cerrar los ojos –No es malo sentirse solo… eso demuestra que tienes un corazón Fleet – Le dijo con dulzura

-Mizu… yo…

-No digas nada- Sonrió ella para luego abrazarlo, colocando la cabeza del erizo sobre su pecho –Esta bien… pero recuerda que tu no estas solo Fleet, yo estoy contigo –Los latidos de su corazón relajaban al erizo y lo hacían sentir vivo

Rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la felina y se acurruco en su seno. Cerró sus ojos olvidando todo por unos instantes y se aferro a ella con fuerza.

-Mizu- Hablo luego de un largo rato- ¿crees que yo pueda cambiar?- Pregunto con un hilo de voz

-Todos pueden cambiar Fleet – Susurro ella

-¿Ellos me darán una oportunidad?- Dijo recordando las veces que le hizo daño a muchos, en especial a aquella chica…

-Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, además, estoy segura de que si – Le miro y le sonrió con dulzura

-Gracias y… lo siento –Este le devolvió la sonrisa

-¿Por qué?-

Se acerco a sus labios y le deposito un suave beso –Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de que la persona que necesitaba, siempre estuvo allí para mi- Sonrió de lado al ver el sonrojo de la felina, lo cual causo una pequeña carcajada de parte de erizo

-E-eso… n-no me lo esperaba- Dijo ella tragando saliva-E-entonces… ¿Si quieres salir para que puedas vivir?-

-Si…-Le sonrió

Ella sabía que el solo hizo eso para alegrarla, porque el siempre supo lo que ella sentía, pero estaba segura de que nunca serian mas que amigos, porque el aun amaba aquella eriza, pero se conformaba con verlo feliz, esa era su felicidad…

* * *

**_Lol no se ni que escribí x'D_**

**_Es un one-shot de Mizu Blueheart The Mistic Cat (que nombre mas largo) con Fleetway evil super Sonic… ¿Qué? Me gusta Fleetway y Mephiles… xD y Scourge.. y sahdow, sonic, silver… ¿Me falta un erizo? xD_**

**_Es algo ramdon, no es como que tuviera una idea original del fic, tampoco es que sea muy entendible, solo escribía lo primero que se me pasaba por la mente, lo hice solo para desestresarme._**

**_¡Ah! Otra cosa, el FF de "The Wish" Lo escribira Marina, ella sola ya que así lo quiso, solo les digo que habrá que esperar, ya que ella ha estado algo mal de salud, pero me dijo que tiene ya tres capítulos listos, aunque de todos modos el fic no es muy largo haha, bueno eso es todo_**

**_Saludos~_**

**_Att:Mizu_**


End file.
